In Brightest Day
by titansfan1211
Summary: When Robin thought about becoming a cop, this isn't exactly what he had in mind... Hal Jordan is out of commision, and the ring has found a replacement. Batman is NOT ammused.
1. Prologue

**It's been a while, but I'm back! November's pretty much done, NaNoWriMo's over, and my brain has got a plot bunny overload - bring on the fanfics!**

**By popular request, I'm branching out of the Teen Titans zone, and writing a full-lenght multi chapter masterpiece (hopefully) for the fandom :)**

**ENJOY :D**

**Prologue**

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power… Green Lantern's light!_

_~ Green Lantern_

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan was very aware of the danger he put himself in on a daily basis, for both of his jobs. As a test pilot, anything could go wrong. After all, it was his job to make sure that whatever could happen <em>wouldn't<em> happen. When he wasn't flying, he was, well, flying, as a Green Lantern, that is. Being one of Earth's heroes and an intergalactic space cop – do I really need to highlight the dangers?

Point is, with all the danger in his life, Hal expected to go out with a bang. An engine malfunction, or a final showdown with Sinestro. Something that would walk straight out of the movies. Not… this… wherever he was.

It started on his day off. While taking a stroll downtown, he had heard a scream. Heroic instincts setting in, he ran down the nearest alley, taking out his ring while following the screams. "Help! Somebody, please! Help!" the girl sobbed, backing up into a brick wall, to her despair. "Anybody! Please!" Hurrying his pace, Hal quickly sprinted towards the girl and her oppressors.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He shouted with a green energy fist at the ready.

"Hey look, it's the green bean!" One said with a sly grin, looking over at Hal. "Mind your own dang business!"

"How about you mind your manors?" Hal shot the fist forward, shocked to find the green energy merely passed through the man, causing no affect. "What the-?"

"Maybe that works on other scum, but your pretty light shows ain't gonna do nothin' to me!" Train? Chainsaw? Bazooka? AK-37? Bomb? Cat? Batman? No matter what he tried, his ring had no effect on the man. Distracted, he forgot about the man's accomplice.

"Lights out, Lantern…" the other man muttered, sneaking up behind him with a crowbar, bashing him upside the head. Hal fell to the ground with a thud. He started to get back up, but was again met with a slap to the face from his new favorite metal tool. "Ha! How tough are you now, Hal?"

_He knows who I am? _The Green Lantern thought frantically, attempting to stay conscious, despite the large man now jumping on his legs, cleanly snapping them. He knew he had to do something, fast! That little girl – where'd she go? _Hopefully she ran while she had the chance…_

"Come on, Louie! Get the ring!" the first man shouted. _The ring? They're after the ring?_

With one last ditch effort, he used his ring to propel himself into the sky. "Sorry boys, single and proud! Not giving up this ring any time soon!" he hoped they couldn't quite catch the slur in his words. He again tried to use the ring against them, but still nothing worked.

The blood loss was catching up to him, but he couldn't let these two get away. He wouldn't. Forgetting about his busted legs, he attempted to land and engage them in hand to hand combat. Of course, as soon as he touched down, his legs screamed in agony, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Give me the ring, Mr. Jordan," the first man said with mock politeness, advancing towards the near unconscious hero. _So much for my day off…_

"Why?" he asked, trying to put his usual confidence into his voice, "Need a new fashion statement? 'Cause I've heard that the Superman merchandize is totally in this year!" _At least Big Blue could just punch 'em once and be done… _While the men muttered what _they_ thought of that, Hal quietly removed his ring, whispering, "Go find someone… the next Lantern. Just in case. Find a hero…" needing to distract the goons in front of him, he screamed, "Took 'ya long enough, Bats!" surprised, the men spun around to find nothing but thin air, as the Green Lantern slipped into unconsciousness, his costume fading away to leave a broken and bloody Hal Jordan unconscious in an alley.

_The League better get their asses over here…_

"Hey, where'd the ring go?" Goon number two asked, angering the first.

"He snuck it somewhere? Find it!" In the typical mocking attitude of its owner, Hal's ring zoomed right over the men's heads, and then flew off in a flash of green. The sound of police sirens caused them to scramble off, though they were far from done with Hal. "I'll get the ring, Hal, if it's the last thing I do!"

When the coast was clear, the little girl Hal had come to rescue snuck out of her hiding spot, behind a dumpster, pocketing her phone. Cautiously, she began to shake the unconscious hero. "Mr. Lantern, sir? Um… I'm gonna help you, sir. I promise." He started to stir. Encouraged, she continued, "Mr. Lantern, should I get the Justice League? They'll know what to do. They'll make you all better!"

"L-left pocket… blue button…" he muttered, half awake. Eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, she did as she was told and found a small communicator. She pushed the blue button, and was surprised to find Martian Manhunter staring back at her. She gasped in surprise, almost dropping the communicator.

"This device is not a toy," Manhunter scolded, "How did you come across it?"

Remembering her purpose, she gathered up her courage, explaining, "Mr. Green Lantern saved me from these scary guys, but they hurt him real bad! He keeps falling asleep and his legs are bent funny! I don't know what to do!"

"We will have to Zeta the two of you to League headquarters, is that clear? He needs immediate medical attention, and you will need to be questioned. Listen carefully – take Lantern's hand in your own." She did as he commanded, her eyes wide with fright.

"Now what?"

"Type in 1203, and press the green button. You'll be teleported here. It will feel a bit strange, but it is perfectly safe." Scared, she again did as she was told, and soon found herself in the Watchtower, surrounded by heroes bustling about.

"Get him to the infirmary, stat. J'onn, he's now your top priority. Fix him," Batman stated bluntly, briskly walking over to the scared girl, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's okay. He'll be alright," he soothed, "You're a very brave girl Miss…" he trailed off, looking for a name.

"Abigail." The dark knight nodded, leading her away towards the Watchtower library, deciding a less than formal interrogation would be necessary. Maybe he could get Canary to question her… she was good with kids, right?

"We're going to contact your parents and let them know what happened," Batman explained, knowing the small girl would have many questions. "You'll be able to see them in a little while, when you go down to the police station to tell them what happened." She nodded a brief 'okay'.

Abigail tightly clutched onto Batman's cape, following him down the hall. _If Batman says he's gonna be okay, then he's gotta! But… _"Um… Mr. Batman?"

"Yes?"

"Can… can I have your autograph?"

* * *

><p>Hal groggily opened his eyes, relieved to realize he was in the Watchtower infirmary, and not in an alley. Looking at his twin casts, he realized he had another thing to be thankful for: painkillers.<p>

"Welcome back," Black Canary said, guardedly walking into the room.

"Hey, Dinah. How long was I out? And how'd I get here?" he asked, voice scratchy and low.

She handed him a cup of water. "Couple hours. The kid got you here by Zeta."

"She okay?" Hal asked, worried.

"_She's _fine," Black Canary answered, cautiously.

"As apposed to who?" he asked, suspicious.

"You, for starters. You're a mess. Both legs broken, a fractured rib, broken wrist…" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Gonna be sidelined for a while, aren't I?"

"At the very least," Dinah responded, shooting a pitying look towards him.

"Wait a second, what am I missing here?" he asked. He followed her gaze to his hand. "The ring – I sent it to find the next Lantern, in case those guys trashed me permanently. Since I'm not dead, it should've come back by now… Unless it found a replacement for while I'm out of commission?"

"It found someone, yes," she replied, biting her lip. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him. But it _was_ his ring and identity and all…

"Well, that's good, right? Found some nice guy or gal? How'd you guys find the new Lantern so fast anyway?" Canary started to formulate a response when the door burst open, and a very angry Batman waltzed in, followed by half the league, their sidekicks milling in the background.

"Hal, you better be able to fix this, or as soon as you get out of that, you'll be back in another body cast," Batman threatened.

"Fix what? Canary, you said the kid was fine, and the ring found someone, right? What's there to fix?"

"Your _replacement_, Hal. You need to find a new one. Now."

"Hey, I don't choose, Bats! The ring does! There's nothing I can do to-"

"So you're okay with a child replacing you for the time being?" His jaw hung open in shock.

"The ring picked that kid?"

"_No_, and her name is Abigail by the way," a voice spoke up from behind the crowd of heroes, making their way forward. "And I'm not a child, Batman." The dark knight said nothing, choosing to glare at Hal instead. Hal only knew one kid that ever talked back to Batman and lived to tell the tail.

"You mean-? No way. You're joking."

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" Batman asked through gritted teeth, only about two inches away from the poor Lantern's face. Before Hal could put his foot in his mouth again, John Stewart, the other Lantern in the League, placed a restraining hand on Batman's shoulder, giving him a pointed look. As Batman backed up, John grabbed the new Green Lantern, pulling him forward.

"Hal, meet our new recruit: Robin."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for your patience! For all of you sticking with this, thank you! I hope it was worth the wait! It's a long chapter, and 'splains wtf actually happened! Yay :D ENJOY :D**

**PS Naming Contest! :D (deets after chappy)**

Robin sheepishly stepped forward, looking like a child trick-or-treating child. His costume was near identical to the one Hal used to wear, but his costume was a greenish blue. To Batman's distaste, he sported no mask, though he need not have worried – after all, the boy had already become a Green Lantern – that of course, was plenty distracting from the whole 'secret ID thing'. He gave a half hearted wave. "Uh… hey, Hal… how's it going?" Hal just stared at the kid: was he serious?

"Oh, I'm doin' great, just great. In a body cast and out of work for the next couple of months, need a damn good excuse for work, and there's two psychos out there who know my name and want my ring, which, besides not working on them, has been handed down to the pipsqueak who was probably still in diapers when I got it! Nice to know I could've been passed up for a two year old – d-do they even let kids in the Corps.?" he ranted, rage setting in. "How would _you_ feel, kid?"

"Probably a bit whelmed…" he admitted, then added, "But how do you think **I **feel? Just hanging out with the team, minding my own business, and bam – I'm suddenly being trusted with one of the most powerful objects in the universe." He stopped and thought it over. "Actually, that is pretty cool…" he said with a smirk. "And FYI: I was way past pull-ups by the time you got your ring."

"Pshh, barely. What are you, like six or something?"

"Hal, that's enough," John cut in assertively. "Whether you, or anyone else in this room," he looked pointedly at Batman, "like it or not, Robin's one of us now. He will be treated with as much respect as anyone else in the Corps. Clear, Jordan?"

"Crystal. But who put you in charge?" Hal snarked back.

"Well, seeing as he's an intergalactic space cop and you've just been demoted," Artemis pointed out, "I'd say he's got some rank over you." Blinking in confusion, Hal looked over at the group of heroes again.

After a brief period of confusion, he asked, "Who invited the itty-bitties?"

"Dude – we were there when the ring 'chose' Rob or whatever. No way we were just gonna sit back and wait," Kid Flash explained with a snort, "Plus, we can be cast buddies!" he elaborated, waving a sharpie around with his cast covered arm.

"Spectacular…"

"Listen, Hal-" Robin started.

"No, you listen, punk – I don't know who you are under that damn mask of yours, or what makes you so dang special, but for some reason, probably a head injury… the Guardian's picked you. Why? How? Answers for the crippled por favor?"

"Well, it went something like this: We were all training at the cave, Me vs Artemis, Superboy vs Aqualad, Miss Martian was doing some mental training, and Wally was being lazy-"

"Uhh, CAST! And just skip to the fun part! Details are so dull! So anyway, the intruder alert goes off, and after the Red Fiasco a few weeks ago, we weren't takin' chances. So we sprung into action, and –"

Laughing, Artemis interrupted, "We 'sprung' into action? You stink at telling stories!"

"Well Rob takes too long!"

"No one can understand you! You're talking too fast!"

"I just want to know how pipsqueak got the ring!" Hal shouted, ignoring the Bat-Glare.

"We were training, when the alarm went off," Kaldur strongly began. "Immediately we began a search…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys, do you see anything?<em>" Kid Flash asked over the mind link, "_Because I don't._"

"_Well **maybe **if you, I don't know, _pay attention _that wouldn't be the case!" _an annoyed archer shot back.

_"I can't think with you two yelling!" _Superboy shouted, frustrated.

"_That will be enough," _Kaldur declared, getting into leader mode. "_We need to focus on the matter at hand."_

"Not to mention hand…" Robin cut in aloud, startling the others as he appeared behind his teammates, "I found our 'intruder.'"

"How does that have anything to do with a hand..?" Superboy muttered in the backround. Robin opened the palm of his hand, glowing a faint green, as the team crowded around him for answers.

"Uh, dude? Have you finally gone bonkers? That's not a person – it's one of those green lantern power-thingys." Artemis slapped him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, captain obvious! I'm sure Robin hase some form of logic behinds his words, unlike someone **else **continuously opening his mouth!"

"Aww, no need to insult yourself Arty!" Kid Flash provoked. Before an off topic brawl could begin, Kaldur intervened. "Kid, Artemis: that will be enough." Turning to the boy wonder, "From where _does_ your theory come? As Kid Flash ineloquently stated, the accessory of a Justice Leaguer does not seem to pose much of a threat."

"Are you serious?" Robin protested, "The Lantern Corps. power rings are some of the most powerful and dangerous pieces of technology in the galaxy! They run on pure will power! And for it being the only intruder – it's a mad-powerful weapon that just flew into our secret HQ unattended – and do you see anyone else?" Sure enough, the ring was the only thing found in their half hour of searching.

"That still doesn't answer how or why it's here," Superboy pointed out. "Why wouldn't it be with one of the Lanterns?"

"Which Lantern's ring is it anyway? There's like five of them in the U.S. alone," Artemis contributed. "It's not like it's got it's owner's name inscribed on it… does it?" Everyone stared down at the ring.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check…" Robin conceded examining the ring.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Wally requested, lurching forwards, knocking into half the team.

"Watch it, Baywatch!"

"Whoa!" the commotion, having reached Robin, caused the boy to stumble, the ring slipping from his hand. "Shoot!" As he reached forward to grab it, time seemed to freeze; the ring, having had suspended itself midair, suddenly went back to a surprised boy wonder, not in his hand, but _on _it. Confused he looked back to the others, but only found a bright green light encompassing him. "Uh, guys?"

Outside of what Wally haad mentally dubbed 'The Green Zone,' the team was in a panic. "What's happening to him?" Miss Martian worriedly asked, attempting unsuccessfully to breach the barrier.

Aqualad, going with a gut feeling, thought of an idea as to what was happening. "Thing ring has… chosen him?"

"What?" Wally screamed in protest, "No way! He can't-" panic overtook him. "I've heard stories from the Lantern's before! All the Flash family seems to be close with the Lanterns. Nobody's ever mentioned being shut up in a giant green bubble! We gotta get him out of there!"

"M'gann! Can you reach him?" Artemis suggested over the erupting cacophony.

Clutching her forehead in concentration, she admitted, "I can't reach him! The barrier is made of solid energy! I can't get through it!" Now, this all took place in the span of about forty five seconds. Perhaps they had overreacted (slightly) but what would you do?

As soon as it had started, it had ended, the dome disapating around where Robin had been standing. In his place was a Green Lantern that looked remarkably like Robin. "Kaldur was right – the ring _did _choose you…" Wally quietly acknowledged. The team stood gaping at Robin, dumbfounded. The Batman's protégé stood stood there as quiet as the others.

With a sudden need to alleviate the heavy silence and scrutiny, he joked, "Well, that's something you don't see every day." With the exception of a faint smile gracing M'gann's face, it didn't work very well.

"Uh… what just happened?" Wally asked his best friend, finding the silence just as maddening.

"I-I honestly don't know. Huh." Robin deflated a bit, then went straight to detective mode. "I think that you were right, that it 'chose' me? But… why?" he asked, looking down at his new garb, "There are already three GL's currently in commission in the squadron…" he paled as the realization dawned on him. "Something must've happened. The rings don't just go on field trips. They… pick new people."

As everyone processed this, M'gann protested, "The League would've told us if something happened. We shouldn't assume the worse! There could be another explanation."

"I agree." Kaldur chimed in, "If anything was going on as of present, we would have been notified by the League."

"Would we?" Artemis challenged, "It's not like they're totally honest with us 24/7."

"Um, can we get back to the current problemo before having a nice 'ethics-of-the-Justice-League debate?'" Robin suggested with the impatience of a thirteen year old. "I'd trying here, really, but I'd kinda like to know what's going on."

"What, you didn't get an instruction pamphlet with that fancy new look of yours?" Wally spat sarcastically, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Just the bare minimals," Robin shot back good naturedly. "Hey, you're a Lantern now! Yay! Go talk to Jordan or Stuart to find out what's going on! Protect your sector and figure this out on your own. Or take option B and get shipped to Oa! See you in training!"

"Helpful," Superboy commented dryly.

"Well at least I wasn't forced into flitting around the universe… yet. I guess it sort of is aware that I know Hal, Guy and John?" Robin wondered aloud.

"It's a ring. How can it be aware of anything?" Superboy questioned, blunt as ever.

"I don't know," Robin replied, embarrassed, "It just feels like it _Kno-_**whoa!**" Completely out of the blue, the ring had up and decided Robin was to get a flying lesson. Right here, right now.

"Robin!" As Miss Martian flew up to Robin, attempting to catch him, Aqualad raced over to the computer, hitting the 'call' button. "We need the league." After typing in a few commands, he ended with a "Team calling Watchtower – E02." Batman, looking grumpier than usual, glared down at the team. "This better be important."

* * *

><p>"So, after they zeta-ed our butts up here, we got the usual interrogation from the B-Man, hung out with the kid, and now here we are," Wally ended the teams conjoined hurried explination, Hal just gaping at them. His gaze turned to Robin, where it stayed, staring the boy wonder down; Robin pleasantly returned the gaze.<p>

Finally closing his gaping jaw, he spoke up, "Give me back my damn ring." Robin mumbled something unintelligible as hal's glare intensified. "What was that, runt?"

"I said, I **can't **take the ring off."

Attempting for one of the first times in his life to be patient, Hal asked, "And why is that?"

Robin shrugged. "It doesn't want to come off."

"It doesn't – pull the damn thing off!"

"Hal," John intervened, "You know as well as I do that if the Guardians want him in the Corps. and if the ring wants him, he's not getting that ring off any time soon."

"Wrong answer." Batman cut in, temperature in the room seeming to drop at the tone of his voice. "**Fix** it."

"Bats, you know damn well I'd rip that ring off of him if I could!" Hal shouted. "It's not in our control." He looked down, eyes falling on his leg casts. "Wh- you gotta be kidding me!"

His casts now read, "**GET BETTA SOON *:D – THE WALL MAN**" on the left, and "**GET BETTER SOON! :{D – BARRY."**

He glared at the speedsters, now portraying the picture of innocence. "What?"

"So, what do we call you now, kid?" John asked Robin.

"What's wrong with being Robin?"

"Besides the fact that the boy wonder becoming a Green Lantern would cause a worldwide uproar and place an even bigger target on your back, which, obviously is already a problem because you're so young. So you're gonna have to go along with the rest of the Corps. and use a real name, or a different code name at least, when with the Corps. or League. After all, five Lanterns?" he explained with a smirk.

A short bit of thought and he replied, "Call me..."

**CLIFFY ;D "But why? Why," you say. ****"Why torture us with a slighty pointless cliff hanger regarding Robin's name?" Because I'm a jerk. **

**CONTEST :D**

**And I like hearing your opinions *coff coff in review form coff* and ideas. Soo i figure any good names submitted will go onto a future poll on my profile. If you all vote, you get the name you want! Peoples Choice of Fanfiction-dom! Eh? eh? ;D**

**Criticism's good too ;)**


	3. AN: Naming Poll

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everybody that submitted a name! In all, there were 45 suggestions, not counting doubles! That's insane - insanely wonderful!**

**I'm keeping names/codenames as seperate entities entirely, and so the poll for codenames is now up! It's been "narrowed down" to 13 choices.**

**The way it was chosen for the poll, was based on Originality, How fitting it was for the character, and How many people suggested the name. If a name was submitted multiple times (by different people) it was automatically put on the poll. The rest, I weeded through, and once THAT was narrowed down, my sisters and friends added their imput. **

**Counting wise, each suggestion automatically has a vote for every time it was voted for. (ie. if the name Space Monkee was suggested by 3 different people, it would automatically start with 3 votes, in addition to the votes it recieves on the poll.**

**The poll is now up on my profile, and will remain there until a healthy number of votes are tallied, as to get a good sense of general opinion. If one skyrockets above the others, it is automatically in. If its close, there will be a TOP 3 POLL.**

**Late enteries WILL still be accepted, if submitted before 12 am, Saturday February 4th.**

**GOOD LUCK to everyone who submitted ideas, and thank you for your brilliant suggestions!**

**Please Vote!**

**note: Just because an idea didn't make the poll, or doesn't win, does not mean that it won't make a cameo in the story ;)**


End file.
